


¿Cómo se mide un año? En amor

by WriterNonsense



Series: 365 minutos [1]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterNonsense/pseuds/WriterNonsense
Summary: La vida de Isak y Even a lo largo de un año muy especial en sus vidas.Empezamos en otoño porque varios años atrás, en octubre, dos chicos se dieron un beso en una piscina y cambiaron sus vidas para siempre.





	¿Cómo se mide un año? En amor

**Author's Note:**

> Situado post S4, varios años en el futuro.

No es muy habitual que puedan quedar entre semana debido a sus horarios, pero a estas alturas Jonas sabe distinguir el tono de voz que pone Isak cuando está fingiendo que todo va bien pero en realidad está a punto de tener una crisis. Así que accede a ir a su piso y se pasan la tarde compartiendo un porro por los viejos tiempos y riéndose de las tonterías que hacían en el instituto. 

Hasta que al final Isak suspira, mordiéndose el labio antes de hablar. 

\- Creo que Even quiere romper conmigo. - Isak esconde la cara entre sus manos, gimiendo, y no ve la mirada de incredulidad de Jonas, que le da un empujón, acercándose a él en el sofá. 

\- ¿Tanto se te ha subido el porro? Si sois la pareja que más está durando de las que conozco. Lleváis juntos desde el instituto. 

Isak no le replica que _ya me sé nuestra historia, gracias por el recordatorio, Jonas_ , pero pone los ojos en blanco, sacudiendo la cabeza. 

\- Por eso. Vamos a cumplir diez años, pensé en hacer algo romántico y cuando le pregunté a Even si quería que fuéramos a algún sitio me dijo que no creía que fuera a poder. ¡Que está muy ocupado!

Isak lo tenía todo planeado y se sentía orgulloso de por una vez, conseguir ser el más romántico de la relación, aunque Jonas no tiene por qué saber a qué restaurante iba a llevar a su novio y qué tenía preparado para el postre y la vuelta a casa. 

\- ¿Y? No deja de poner por el chat del grupo lo liado que está, su documental sale dentro de nada a antena, es normal. - Isak se empieza a plantear que debería haber cambiado de amigos hace mucho. Porque es obvio que Jonas no ha entendido aún lo grave de la situación. Seguro que lo siguiente que hace es llamarle exagerado. 

\- Jonas. Es nuestro décimo aniversario. ¡Décimo! ¿Te recuerdo lo que me hizo el año pasado? ¿O el anterior? ¿O...

\- ¡Vale, vale! Dios, eres un exagerado. - Jonas se ríe, el muy capullo. A Isak no le hace ni puñetera gracia. - Porque se le haya olvidado o no pueda hacer nada para celebrarlo este año no significa que quiera romper o que ya no te quiera. 

\- Apenas pasamos tiempo juntos, siempre llega tarde o se va deprisa y corriendo a cambiar alguna cosa al estudio. - Hunde los hombros, hablando casi en susurros. Le duele lo mucho que echa de menos a Even.  

\- ¿Crees que te pone los cuernos?

Ante la pregunta Isak levanta la cabeza y las cejas, poniendo cara de sorpresa ante la mera idea de que Even pueda estar engañándole. 

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Me fío de él. - Murmura, suspirando. - Pero creo que ya no me quiere como antes. 

Esta vez es Jonas el que pone los ojos en blanco, levantándose mientras mira la hora en su móvil. Le da una palmada en el hombro a Isak, sonriendo. 

\- No te comas la cabeza, ya verás como todo son imaginaciones tuyas. Diez años y aún sois la pareja más asquerosamente enamorada que conozco. 

\- Somos la única pareja que conoces. - Nunca cuentan a Magnus y Vilde porque, bueno, son _Magnus y Vilde_ , que siguen compartiendo demasiados detalles íntimos con el resto del grupo e Isak nunca va a ver a los gatos de la misma manera, gracias por el trauma. 

\- Exacto. 

 

_**Jonas** : Isak sospecha algo. Deberías disimular mejor. _

_**Even** : ¿Se ha dado cuenta? ¿Crees que se lo huele?_

_**Jonas** : Para nada. Se piensa que quieres dejarle. _

_**Even** : ???_

_**Jonas** : Eso le he dicho yo. ¿Lo tienes todo listo?_

_**Even** : Casi. _

_**Even** : ¿No me dejará él primero pensando que así va a doler menos y que es mejor prevenir, no?_

_**Jonas** : ..._

_**Jonas** : Estáis hechos el uno para el otro..._

_**Even** : Awwww_

_**Jonas** : No era un halago._

_**Even** : :P_

 

Isak pestañea, intentando leer la hora en el reloj de la mesita cuando se da cuenta que lo que ha oído es la puerta principal. Las 02.35h. 

\- ¿Even? 

\- Shhh. Vuélvete a dormir. - Even se inclina sobre él, dándole un beso en la frente, pero se aparta cuando Isak intenta cogerle del cuello para besarle en los labios. 

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - Even oye lo que Isak no está preguntando. _¿Estás maníaco? ¿Te has tomado la medicación?_ y agradece que Isak sepa cómo controlarle sin que Even se sienta controlado. 

\- Estoy bien, he tenido que arreglar un destrozo de Anya. Ha borrado la última toma y había que intentar buscarla entre los archivos que guardé. - Isak ha cerrado los ojos a media explicación, así que Even suspira, agradecido de que no le estuviera mirando. A estas alturas de su relación Isak no se deja engañar tan fácilmente como en el instituto. Piensa en lo de la pierna de metal de Sonja y ríe, quedándose en camiseta y calzoncillos antes de meterse en la cama con Isak. 

Le abraza por la espalda, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, sonriendo contra su piel. 

Ya queda poco. 

 

Cuando Isak se despierta por segunda vez ya es de día y no necesita abrir los ojos para saber que Even ya no está en la cama con él. Su lado está vacío y no se oye música así que ni siquiera van a poder compartir el desayuno mientras Even le canta canciones ridículas de la radio. 

En un día hará diez años que se besaron en aquella piscina e Isak decidió dejar de vivir en una mentira y ser feliz, y su novio ni siquiera es capaz de entrar una hora más tarde al trabajo. 

 

_**Hombre de mis sueños** : Te has ido sin despedirte :(_

_**Even** : Lo siento cielo, no quería despertarte. Te prometo que cuando se emita el documental seré todo tuyo. _

_**Hombre de mis sueños** : ¿A qué hora saldrás mañana? He pensado que ya que no saldremos podemos pedir comida al italiano ese que te gusta. Ya sabes, para celebrarlo. _

_**Even** : No sé si llegaré a tiempo :(_

_**Hombre de mis sueños** : Es igual, quedaré con los chicos. No pasa nada. _

 

_**Even** : ¡Tenéis que darle largas!_

_**Jonas** : ?_

_**Even** : Isak quiere quedar con vosotros mañana. Ni se te ocurra decirle que sí._

_**Jonas** : Even, no soy tonto. Pero o le cuentas todo a Magnus o la has cagado. _

_**Even** : Mierda. _

 

En vez de mandarle un mensaje a Magnus Even opta por llamarle, aunque se arrepiente cuando Magnus está a punto de dejarle sordo con tanto grito de emoción al explicarle su idea. Por suerte consigue convencerle para que no quede con Isak y le fastidie todo el plan. 

\- Aún no me lo puedo creer. Evak forever. - Even ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza aunque Magnus no pueda verle. 

\- Prométeme que no dirás nada. - Oye el jadeo de sorpresa de Magnus. 

\- ¡Claro que no! Pero en cuanto te responda quiero ser el primero en saberlo. 

Even sonríe, agradecido por haber ganado algo más que un novio cuando empezó a salir con Isak. 

\- Por supuesto. 

 

Cuando conoció a Even Isak nunca se había puesto a pensar en su futuro. Estaba demasiado asustado por delatarse, porque una mirada demasiado larga o un suspiro mal dirigido le dejaran sin amigos y le sacaran del armario a patadas.

Pero cuando cruzaron la mirada en el comedor supo que algo iba a cambiar. No que su vida daría un vuelco, al menos aún no, pero unos sándwiches de queso más tarde y un "esta es Sonja, mi novia" sí que le dejaron el corazón roto y la idea de que podría ser feliz si se atreviera a coger lo que quería. 

Lo que no se podría haber imaginado jamás es que estaría aquí, diez años más tarde, sintiéndose de nuevo como ese adolescente al que le rompieron el corazón sin querer. Porque por lo que parece todos sus amigos tienen planes aunque sea un maldito miércoles y su susodicho novio no ha podido cogerse ni una jodida hora libre para cenar con él. Y sí, Isak tiene todo el derecho a estar maldiciendo su vida ahora mismo, muchas gracias. Cree que se lo ha ganado. Lo tenía todo planeado, iba a ser una velada perfecta y en vez de eso abre la puerta y está todo en silencio. Por un momento ha pensado que iba a encontrarse a Even sorprendiéndole en su aniversario, pero el piso está a oscuras y le espera otra noche de calentarse sobras en el microondas. 

Aunque mejor, porque se le ha quitado el hambre. Piensa si será buena idea ir al estudio a hablar en serio con Even antes de que sea él quien le dé la patada. ¿Dolerá menos?

Hasta que se fija en el sobre que hay en la mesita donde dejan siempre las llaves. 

_Ponte esto. Pero no te desvistas._

Dentro del sobre, un pañuelo de seda azul. Le recuerda a los ojos de Even. Sonríe, acariciando la tela.

Antes de hacerle caso corre a la habitación a arreglarse. Quizás la noche no vaya a ir como ninguno de ellos se esperaba. 

 

Las 21.21h. Even iba a prepararlo todo para acabar con el momento cumbre justo en ese minuto pero Jonas le convenció de que sería más sencillo hacerlo al revés y empezar así, porque nunca se sabe con ellos dos lo que se puede alargar la cursilada. Y sí, palabras literales de Jonas, aunque le ha dado su visto bueno al plan así que cree que va a ser perfecto. 

Las 21.21h, y Even entra en casa, encontrándose con Isak que ya se ha vendado los ojos y le espera en el recibidor. Por supuesto que ha sabido a qué hora iba a volver Even. Le sonríe aunque no pueda verle, orgulloso de lo lejos que han llegado, empezando a ponerse nervioso por la noche que les espera. 

Isak se ha puesto una camisa azul oscuro que hace juego con el pañuelo y unos pantalones de vestir negros, y sigue robándole el aliento a pesar del paso de los años. 

\- Estás guapísimo. - Even se inclina a besarle, despacio, sosteniéndole la cara entre sus manos, saboreando a Isak ahora que puede dejar de disimular. Isak le devuelve el beso, abrazándole con fuerza. 

\- Y tú. 

Even ríe, acariciándole los labios. 

\- Cariño, no puedes verme. 

\- Da igual. Siempre lo estás. - Intenta darle otro beso en la boca pero acierta en la barbilla, y ríen juntos. Even entrelaza sus dedos con los de Isak, susurrándole al oído. 

\- ¿Preparado?

Isak asiente, dejándose guiar. 

Salen de casa y en vez de ir hacia el ascensor Even le lleva hasta el otro lado. Viven en la última planta así que Isak no necesita ser muy listo para saber que van a la terraza del edificio. 

\- ¿Cómo has conseguido la llave? Pensaba que la perdis... _oh. -_ Claro que no la perdió. Claro que aún es capaz de sorprender a Isak. 

Even le estrecha la mano como si estuviera leyéndole el pensamiento. Quizás lo hace. 

Pero Isak empieza a darse cuenta de a dónde va todo esto. Le palpita el corazón y empiezan a sudarle las manos. 

\- Even...

\- Espera, aún no. Quédate aquí. 

La puerta se cierra tras ellos. 

\- Ahora. 

En cuanto se quita la venda y la tela cae al suelo, empieza la música y se iluminan todas las luces que Even ha colgado de un lado a otro de toda la terraza, llenándola de puntos de luz que parecen luciérnagas suspendidas en la noche. 

Y en el centro, una mesa con dos sillas, con un par de platos tapados como en las películas y una vela encendida entre ellos. El suelo está cubierto de pétalos de rosa, creando un camino desde la entrada a la mesa. 

Y Even...

Even está arrodillado, mirándole con una sonrisa y con una cajita en las manos. 

\- Iba a esperar al postre y esconderlo en tu trozo de tarta, pero Jonas dijo que con la suerte que tienes te lo ibas a tragar. Así que cambié el plan y pensé que lo mejor era empezar por esto. Isak, eres el hombre de mi vida y de mis sueños y quiero pasar todos los minutos de nuestras vidas contigo. Sé que nunca seré todo lo perfecto que te mereces pero quiero morir intentándolo. ¿Quieres hacerme el honor de casarte conmigo?

Isak se lleva una mano a la boca, intentando ahogar el sollozo que está a punto de escapar. Cómo pudo pensar que Even ya no le quería cuando ha estado pensando lo mismo que él todo este tiempo. 

Sacude la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, y la sonrisa de Even se apaga un poco. 

\- ¿Isak? ¿Cariño? ¿No estarás enfadado de verdad por haberte engañado, no? Sabía que si pasábamos tiempo juntos se me acabaría escapando antes de tiempo, por eso me refugié en el trabajo. Pensé que sería más romántico si no te lo esperabas y creías que me había olvidado de qué fecha era, como hacen en las películas, no quería... No quería hacerte infeliz. 

\- No... - Carraspea, avanzando hacia Even, que se levanta, esperándole. - No es eso. 

Se lleva la mano al bolsillo, sonriendo, arrodillándose enfrente de Even, con una cajita muy parecida en las manos.

\- Tu discurso ha sido mucho mejor que el que tenía yo preparado. Pero mi respuesta es sí. Sí que quiero, si tú aceptas también pasar el resto de tu vida conmigo. 

Even le levanta, abrazándole con fuerza antes de que tenga tiempo de seguir hablando, murmurándole una y otra vez al oído. _Sí, sí, sí._  

Se besan, riendo tanto que son incapaces de coordinarse, pero el amor parece estar escapando de cada uno de sus poros y no pueden evitarlo. Les tiemblan las manos cuando se ponen las alianzas de prometidos el uno al otro, plateada para Even y dorada para Isak, y vuelven a besarse, frotando nariz contra nariz. 

\- Feliz décimo aniversario, prometido. 

\- Igualmente, hombre de mis sueños. 

 

_[Chat grupal]_

_[Chat Evak]_

_(Magnus ha cambiado el nombre del grupo a Chat Evak)_

_**Magnus** : ¿Y bien??_

_**Madhi** : Tío, calma, lo estarán celebrando. _

_**Jonas** : Como que alguno iba a decir que no. _

_**Magnus** : ¿¿O sea que lo sabíais todos menos yo?? Sois lo peor. Espera, ¿cómo que alguno? ¿¿Se declaraban los dos?? OMG!!_

_**Madhi** : Magnus, no sabes guardar un secreto. Se te hubiera escapado. _

_**Magnus** : Me ofendería si no estuviera tan emocionado. ¡Tenemos dos despedidas de soltero que celebrar!_

_**Jonas** : Querrán hacerlas juntos. _

_**Isak** : Una. La haremos juntos. _

_**Jonas** : ¿Ves? Dan asco de lo empalagosos que son..._

_**Jonas** : ¿Y bien?_

_**Even** : ¡Estamos prometidos!_

_**Isak** : Hemos dicho que sí :)_

 


End file.
